When Worlds Collide
by Berryfullofglee802
Summary: Everything in life happens for a reason. Join Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez on their journey's through life, in finding love, happiness and stability. Expecting a bit of drama, and hardships on the way, of course. Samchel and Pucktana (M for smut in later chapters, and Pucktana's incessant swearing!)
1. Rachel Berry

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry. **

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 2,638 words**

Sometimes in life, we speak of fate. Fate is defined as the supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events. So perhaps it was fate that Rachel Berry got pregnant at sixteen. Perhaps it was fate that her baby's father left out of nowhere, leaving her to raise her son alone. And perhaps it was fate that brought Rachel to New York to meet Sam Evans, who drove a taxi in the city. We can't really tell if fate actually exists, or if it's just an explanation for the unexplained events of our life. Some believe in fate, some don't.

Rachel Berry was one of the believers in fate. That didn't mean she didn't get upset when she saw the positive mark on the pregnancy test she bought from the local drugstore. The brunette girl had a feeling something was wrong. She'd been late for her period, and she'd gotten all the symptoms. It was a huge shock to her. Sure, the girl was sexually active, but was always sure she'd used protection with her boyfriend. In the present time, Rachel never regretted getting pregnant. It was just a shame to happen at such a young age. Telling her boyfriend at the time was an even harder task for Rachel to face.

"_What do you mean… pregnant?" Jesse asked loudly. "Jesse, please. Lower your voice… I don't want my fathers to hear." She cried. "Rachel, I thought we always used protection… Aren't you on birth control?" He asked. Rachel shook her head regretfully. "We always used condoms, but I should have taken the extra step, with birth control. Jesse, I am so incredibly sorry. I can assure you I never meant for this to happen." The brunette girl sobbed. Jesse stepped forward, and embraced the girl. "Ssh, it's all going to be okay. I've got you." He said, stroking her hair gently. "I'm going to help you with this pregnancy. That is my child in there after all." He whispered. Rachel sobbed into his chest. "I'm so, sorry." She barely managed to get out. "Stop apologizing. It is what it is. And I'm going to be right next to you every step of the way." He promised. _

It wasn't the absolute worst that could happen. As the pregnancy progressed, Rachel telling her dads, and Jesse explaining to his parents went swimmingly. They all worked together to find a way to pay for everything. At least, Rachel believed the St. James' family was there to help. In reality, Jesse's family was just waiting to get Jesse out of there. When the due date for her son came, Jesse was gone. When Rachel came to the St. James household a few weeks after the birth of her son, she was met by his older brother whom she'd always looked up to.

"_Rach, I'm sorry… Jesse's gone. He went to New York… My parents offered him an out from this, and he took it. I'll kick his ass for you next time I see the little chicken shit." He promised. "Thanks, Mark… Just… Tell him his son's name is Elijah. Elijah Mason." Rachel sighed, broken hearted. The older boy reached out to hug her. "I'm so sorry, Rach. If you need anything, you know where to find me, alright?" He offered. "Thank you… I'll be going now. My fathers need to go to work soon, and I need to be back so I can take care of Eli." With that, she turned around and left. _

With Jesse gone, Rachel was left to raise her baby by herself. Occasionally she called for the help from Mark St. James, but she didn't want to feel like a burden on him. A year later, he told her he was off to college, he was recently graduated. Though he told her not to hesitate to call, she wasn't going to do that. The baby was not his son, Eli was just his nephew. He wasn't supposed to raise him. That was Jesse's job. Rachel liked to believe that she was doing a pretty good job of raising her son and finishing high school. Her grades slipped once, when she missed a few days to recover from giving birth. From then on her grades were nearly flawless, as they'd always been. She maintained her 3.8 GPA for all of her senior year.

The summer after she graduated, Rachel packed her things, and moved to New York; the city of her dreams. Rachel had gone there a few times growing up, and always wanted to return, to live there. She knew it would be tough at first. A recent high school graduate with a baby, and no place to live, it was going to be a challenge. She'd be living out of her car until she found a place to stay.

Rachel knew it was going to be hard. But two years of living out of her car was not what Rachel expected. She worked odd jobs, and found a daycare to put Eli in during the day. Rachel had a routine. She collected quarters in order to do her laundry, and took up a membership at a local gym so she could keep up her exercise routine, and shower regularly. She knew it wasn't the best routine, but it kept her going. She constantly checked the newspapers, looking for an apartment to share with someone. A two bedroom would suffice. She could share a room with Eli, they had very few items. Everywhere she looked was wrong, and if she did find a good place, the renters weren't tolerant of children.

Finally, Rachel did gain some stability with her money. She'd recently been hired as a singing waitress at the stardust diner. It required Eli staying a bit later than usual at daycare, but the instructors were incredibly sweet about it.

Rachel woke up one morning as usual, and drove Eli toward his daycare. She dropped him off early in the morning, so the boy was still sleeping. Parking in front, she changed his clothes, and carried the four year old inside. His daycare teacher took him from her, and smiled, greeting her as usual. The rest of her day was normal. Since it wasn't a laundry day, and she was off work, the brunette girl bought a newspaper and a pretzel and took a seat at a table in Times Square. She didn't expect to find anything today, but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw an ad for an apartment. She looked it over, noticing it was exactly what she was looking for. Excited, Rachel took down the number, and stood up, making her way back to her car. She dialed the woman's number.

"Santana Lopez." The woman answered. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, and I just saw your ad for a roommate, and I may be interested, that is if you're still in need of one?"

"Yes! The room is still available, if you want to come check it out, you're more than welcome, I'm free all day today." She said. "Thank you, I can be there in an hour, if that's convenient?"

"Of course! I'll see you then, Rachel, thanks for calling."

Once Rachel hung up the phone, she started driving to Eli's daycare. When she got there, she found Eli waiting for her. "Mama!" He exclaimed, running to her, and wrapping his arms around her legs. "Hi, baby, how was your day today?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him. "I drew a picture of me and you!" He said excitedly.

Rachel smiled at the drawing. "Well, guess what, we might be living in an actual house soon!" She told Eli, picking him up, and carrying him to the car. "For realsies?!" He asked excitedly. "Yes, for realsies!" She laughed, answering him.

"Okay, so you know how to act Eli. Be a good boy, and don't interrupt when the grown ups are talking, and tomorrow I'll take you to the big toy store, okay?"

"Yes, Mama." He answered, gripping his toy tightly. Rachel kissed his cheek, and set him down, taking his hand, and knocking on the door.

A Latina answered. The woman looked about the same age as Rachel. "Santana?" Rachel asked confidently. "Uh, yeah, that's me, come on in, and take a look around…" She said uncertainly, looking at the four year old. Rachel came inside, Eli still gripping her hand tightly. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention on the phone that I have a son… Would that be a problem?" She asked, trying to stay confident.

Santana thought it over. "How about this, I'll let you look around, and we'll sit down and do the 'interview' and I'll let you know at the end of the visit… It's all I can do." She compromised. "That's completely fair, thank you." She said.

"Okay, so the apartment isn't very big, but I'll show you around. This is obviously the living room, and right down that hallway is the master bedroom, which is mine, and whenever my boyfriend stays over, his too. We don't live together, he wanted to be a fancy man and stay in a dorm, and to that I say aye ay ay. But whatever. Anyway, right there is where the kitchen is, it's small. There is a fridge, and a dishwasher. A microwave too. I don't have a coffee maker."

She continued, and walked to a door on the other side of the living room. "This is the spare bedroom, the room I need to rent out. The bathroom across the hall is the bathroom for guests, and your own personal uses. I won't use it, I have the one in the master room." She explained as she opened the door.

The room was the perfect size for Rachel. She didn't have many things, so all of her stuff could easily fit. "My old roommate Britt, she said she didn't need her dresser, so there's already a dresser, it's fancy, has a huge vanity mirror." Rachel looked at it, picking Eli up, because he was tugging on her jacket sleeve. "It's nice." She commented politely. "That's pretty much it, down the hall next to my bedroom is the washer and dryer, which if you do move in, you are absolutely welcome to use. Why don't we go sit at the table, and I'll conduct the 'interview' part of this sh- stuff." She corrected herself, looking at Eli.

Rachel laughed. "That sounds good."

Once they were seated, Santana tapped her fingers on the table. "Okay, so I just have a few questions," She started. "First, where are you from?"

Rachel answered. "I'm from Lima, Ohio." The Latina nodded. "I grew up in Queens. So I'm familiar with the city." She responded. "When did you have your son?"

"He's four years old. Yes, I was a teen mom. I had him when I was 16. The father is not in the picture, and no, I'm not a high school drop out. I don't have time for college however." She said, knowing the questions that were running through the girl's mind.

The rest of the interview went smoothly. By the end of it, Santana had her mind made up. She noticed how well behaved the little boy was.

"And as for your earlier question; no it's not a problem. I can handle having a kid around. So that means, if you'd like, the apartment is yours, halfway." She said with a smile. The four year old in Rachel's lap squealed excitedly. "Yay! No more sleeping in the car!" Rachel patted his head, and shook Santana's hand. "Thank you, so much. I just recently got hired in a diner, so money will be tight for me for a while, but paying rent will be no problem." She promised. "Thank you. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me that you-"

"Okay, Berry, first thing to know about me. I don't do the sentimental crap. It drives my boyfriend nuts. So, you're welcome. But don't thank me a million times." She smiled. Rachel stopped, but kept the smile on her face. "When can you move in?" She asked.

"Well, as I explained, I've been living out of my car so now, actually."

Before Santana could answer, the front door opened, and a voice boomed through. "Yo Santana, I brought take out!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hope you brought enough for four, _idiota! _I told you someone was coming to check out the extra room!" She shouted back. A tall man with a Mohawk came into the kitchen with a big bag. "I always have enough food." He answered. "So you're the one renting out the room then?" He asked, looking at the short brunette.

Rachel nodded. "Nice manners dummy. That's Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend. You got here just in time; you can help Rachel carry her things in from her car." She said, pulling the bag away from him. "Then you can eat."

Puck pouted for a minute, and then got up. "Alright, let's do this, Rachel."

"Mama, do you want me to help? I'm a big boy, I can carry stuff too!" Eli said, getting out of her lap.

Before Rachel could say anything, Puck raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And what's your name, munchkin?"

"My name's Elijah Mason Berry, and I'm four years old." He answered staring at the man's Mohawk. "You have really cool hair!"

"Thanks, buddy, your hair's pretty cool too." He said, ruffling the boy's brown curls. Rachel stood, and the three of them walked down to Rachel's car. "You caught San on a good day, she's usually moodier than that." Puck said to Rachel jokingly. "In all seriousness though, she's a great girl. I grew up across the street from her. We've known each other since we were in diapers." He explained.

"That's so sweet," Rachel said, handing the man a few of her bags, and a suitcase. Eli was sitting in the backseat, gathering up his things from his makeshift room, and shoving them into his spider man backpack. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with the kid? Like… Baby daddy issues?" He asked. "Oh, it's nothing… Eli's dad helped me through the pregnancy, but then he left, got cold feet when he was born… His brother actually helped me take care of Eli until he was one, but then he went to college out of state. I told him not to worry, I mean, after all he's not Eli's dad. So it's kind of just been Eli and I for the past three years." She shrugged, grabbing the rest of her things, and telling Eli to get out of the car.

"Sounds rough, m'sorry." Puck said, frowning. "It's not that bad." Rachel answered.

Finally, everything was put away in the spare room, and they all sat down to eat. Rachel's first night in the apartment with Santana went smoothly. Eli remained well behaved, and fell asleep a few hours later. Rachel picked him up off the floor where he was sitting when he fell asleep, and carried him into their new room. Santana came in a few seconds later. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention there is a blow up mattress, in the top drawer of the dresser, it only takes a few seconds to blow up. Britt ordered a new mattress for the room, it just isn't here yet." She explained quietly, not wanting to wake Eli up.

"Thank you." Rachel said appreciatively. She laid Eli down on a blanket, and set the mattress up. Once she got everything set up, she laid him down quietly, making sure he was covered up, and started to unpack her things. Rachel believed that things were finally turning around for herself and Eli.

* * *

**A/N: How did everyone like the first chapter? The review button likes to be clicked! Let me know, thanks! :)**


	2. Sam Evans

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and Eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry**

**Word Count: 1,542 words**

* * *

Chapter 2- Sam Evans

Growing up in a small house with a big family wasn't always a piece of cake. It was cramped, and most of the time, everyone was cranky. But the Evans family got by. Mary and George Evans were high school sweethearts. They lived in New Jersey their entire lives, and moved to Maine when Mary announced she was pregnant with their first son, Sam Evans. Sam was the cutest little boy ever. When he was a little bit older, Mary was pregnant with twins, fraternal twins! Stacy and Stevie became the other pride and joy of the Evans family. That's when the money problems started. Sam was only six when everything happened, so he barely remembers how it happened. He just knew they were living in a big house one day, and a cramped motel room the next. His parents worked many odd jobs, leaving Sam, Stacy and Stevie with a baby sitter, and old family friend most days. As the family grew older, Sam started baby sitting his siblings, and working smaller jobs, jobs that kids could do. Like mowing lawns, and shoveling snow out of driveways. They slowly had enough money to maintain a stable lifestyle, though they had nothing.

Sam was a bright student, and a talented artist. All through elementary, middle, and high school, you could find the blonde boy drawing, or reading comic books. He formed a dream in middle school. He'd own a comic book store in New York one day. Why New York? Why, New York was where his favorite superhero was from. Spider man! Peter Parker lived in New York. So of course he'd want to live there! When Sam entered his senior year of high school, he worked his ass off. His grades were perfect, he never missed a day of classes. He needed a scholarship to school, otherwise he wasn't going.

When graduation rolled around, Sam awaited eagerly for the letter to come. When he came home from school one day, his mother sat at the table, an envelope in her hands. "Sammy, this came for you today." She said, a smile on her face. Sam ran to the woman, and practically ripped the envelope open. He read over the letter a few times before it sank in. "What does it say?" She asked.

He kept a serious look on his face as he read the beginning of the letter. "Samuel Evans. We have received your application, and scholarship application," he started. "Congratulations on being accepted into New York University, on a full art scholarship!" Sam's mom started sobbing happily, and leaned over planting a huge kiss on his forehead.

"I am so proud of you, Sam!" She exclaimed. "Your father's going to be proud too." She clapped excitedly. "We're going to go out for dinner tonight. Nothing too expensive but this is a special occasion. My little boy is graduating and going to NYU!" She exclaimed. The rest of the day went smoothly. Sam's dad came home, and congratulated his son happily. Sam was extremely proud of himself. He'd never thought he'd actually get accepted.

With their parents working so hard all the time, Sam practically raised his siblings. Stacy and Stevie looked up to Sam, and he knew that. So when he explained he was moving to New York at the end of the year, they were upset. But the twins, being twelve, understood that he had to go. But he'd be back to visit. It was just for school, and he still loved them. That didn't mean it wasn't hard on them. Moving day was a long day for his family. Once he had everything packed up, he said goodbye to his parents, and moved on to his siblings. Stacy was crying a little bit, and Sam hugged her. "If you ever need me, just give me a call, okay? I promise, I'll pick up, no matter what time it is, or what I'm doing." He turned to Stevie, who was pouting. "Look, little man, there are a bunch of my old comic books in my room, they're yours, okay? Take care of them, I'll be back in no time to see you guys alright?" He promised, engulfing both of them in a hug.

When he arrived at the airport and checked in, he glanced through the pictures on his phone. His siblings meant the world to him, and it was incredibly hard for him to leave them, but he also needed to follow his dreams, and accomplish his biggest goal. He already started figuring it out. He'd get a job somewhere; that was to be determined when he got to New York. He'd saved up every penny he'd ever made growing up, and bought out a space in the city. It was perfect for him, perfect for his store. He just needed to get through college. While he was on scholarship for art at NYU, his plan was to take a few business classes at the community college, so he'd be able to function with a business correctly.

Upon Sam's arrival in New York, he gathered his luggage, and hailed a taxi. He and his family used to visit New York quite a bit when he was growing up, mostly because he used to have family there. They all moved back out to Jersey, he knew, but New York is where he wanted to be. Arriving at the New York University campus, he was greeted by a bunch of very enthusiastic upperclassmen, ready to get him everything he needed. Once he was all settled in, he left his things packed near his bed, and walked to the community college a few blocks away. He'd be working incredibly hard, taking classes at NYU and business on the side, but it'd be worth it in the end.

While enrolling, Sam found himself stuck outside the bookstore, waiting for the lines to shorten. His phone rang, a call from his sister, his star wars ringtone going off. The conversation was short, Stacy just wanted to tell him about her day, and then his mother told her it was time for dinner. The second he hung up, the guy in front of him turned around. "Dude, was that a star wars ring tone?" He asked. Sam nodded quietly, not sure if this was going to be good or bad. "That's fucking awesome." The mohawked man said. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but people call me Puck." He said, stretching his hand out. "Sam, Sam Evans. It's nice to meet you, Puck."

The two of them ended up hanging out the entire night. They got to know each other, and ended up hitting it off, they had a lot in common. "Dude, I think this is the birth of a great bromance." Puck said once they got to the NYU campus. "If you need any help finding a job, let me know, I grew up in New York, I can hook ya up." Sam thanked him, and made his way to his dorm. He got lucky, and didn't get a roommate. That was a relief, because Sam wasn't the neatest person around. He unpacked, and got settled in, thinking his new life was going to be great.

The job hunt wasn't going well. Sam had tried everywhere, but there wasn't anywhere that would take him that was flexible to his school schedule. Finally giving up, he called Puck. "You called just in time, man, my buddy just told me his job is looking for some people, how well do you know the city?" He asked. Sam had actually gotten to know the city pretty fast, also having been here multiple times growing up.

"A taxi driver?" Sam said skeptically. "It's better than nothing, and they're really flexible." Puck shrugged. "I am pretty desperate. And I heard taxi drivers do pay well." He said trying his best to look on the bright side. "You've got this dude." Puck patted his back, and the two went inside the little office. "My man, Puck, dude, what is up?" A short guy asked, signing something on a clipboard. "Manny, yo, this is my buddy Sam, he needs a job… And he knows the city real well. Can ya hook him up?" Manny looked at the clipboard, and mumbled to himself a little bit. "Yeah, we actually have an opening, you can start tonight if that works for you?" Sam nodded. "I can totally do that, oh my god, thank you so much." He started. "Alright man, just fill out these forms, and bring them back tonight, and we'll get you a cab." Manny patted his back, and went back to his work. Puck smirked. "See? Told ya, I could hook you up." Sam shook his head at his friend. "Thanks man. I appreciate it."

And now, Sam was on his way to making it big time. He started buying supplies that he'd need for his store. He was doing most of the remodeling himself; His father had taught him all of this stuff when he was younger. He used to be in construction, after all. For being here for two years now, Sam believed he was doing a good job with pacing out his dream.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far! I have a really good feeling about this fic, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it! I've devised a schedule for posting. I'll post a new chapter every Sunday, and Wednesday (: Hopefully I'll be able to keep that up, but I'll do my best! The next few chapters are introductions, so bear with the slowness of the beginning of this fic, it'll get better with time! Enjoy, and review please! **


	3. Santana Lopez

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 1,418 words**

* * *

"Santana, María, Anita, Juan, Michael, dile adiós a tu padre!" Came Mrs. Lopez's voice. Santana knew her father was off on another business trip. Her older sister, Maria explained to her that papi had another place to go to get money for the family. Santana, only being nine or ten at the time didn't realize how much he was gone. But it didn't bug her. She had her older sister Maria with her all the time, the girl acted as her mother for the most part. Her mother was very busy as well, being a big time lawyer and everything. Santana hugged her papi, and told him to be safe. It was the routine. She got used to it. It was the way it worked in the Lopez family. Their parents worked hard, and they had enough to feed the entire family. Five kids to feed, not exactly cheap; especially growing up in Queens, New York.

With all of the craziness at home, Santana found herself spending a lot of time with the Puckerman boy across the street. They'd known each other since diapers, and practically inseparable. The boy was always there for her when she felt lonely, and vice versa. They grew up together, their friendship never faltering. Many times through high school however, they'd dated on and off. It was hard being in love with your best friend, but in the end, it always ended up working out with them. They were just that couple that you knew was going to make it. They knew it too. Santana referred to them as the 'It' couple.

After graduating high school, Puck decided to go to community college, and Santana didn't go to college. She wanted to get her life started. So she and her friend Brittany, the two were best friends through high school, decided to move in together. They lived together for a year, and Brittany came home one evening bursting with excitement.

"_I got accepted into that dance program I signed up for!" Brittany squealed. Santana clapped her hands together for her friend excitedly. "I'm so proud, Britt!" She paused. "But, wait… Isn't it in L.A.?" She asked. That's where Brittany paused, herself. "Yeah… It is. I don't want to abandon you here, but… This program is so elite…" Santana shook her head. "Mija, don't even worry about that, got it?" Brittany nodded. "But only if you're sure. And I insist on paying rent until you get a new roommate. I'll even get a new mattress, because it's polite… I can do all of that for you, okay?" She promised. Santana hugged the girl. "Gracias, Britt. You've always been the greatest friend a girl could ask for." She said sincerely. _

Santana worked in a clothing store a few streets away from her apartment. She'd been working there since her junior year in high school. She remembered the day her co-worker got there vividly. He was new to the city, looking for a job. Her boyfriend was never fond of him. And lately, neither was she. He was really pushing her buttons.

"_Can I help you, sir?" Santana asked when the door to the store opened. The boy was wearing a leather jacket, and a t-shirt, complimented with black pants and a pair of black boots. He was attractive, Santana would give him that, but just by the looks of him, he seemed like trouble. "I saw the help wanted ad, and wondering if I could apply for a job?" He asked politely. Santana reached under the counter, for the job applications her boss told her to give to someone interested in the job. He took it from her, his hand grazing hers. She put a disgusted look on her face, to show she wasn't playing that bullshit game with the handsome new stranger. He took out a pen from the penholder on the desk, and started filling it out, engaging in conversation with the Latina. _

"_So, how long have you worked here?" He asked, gazing at her with his blue-green eyes. Santana rolled her eyes. "I've been working here since I was 16. I'm 19 now." She told him, walking away from the desk to go attend to some customers that just walked through the door. The new guy finished filling out the application, and handed it over to Santana, but didn't leave. She glanced at the name on the sheet. Before she could say anything else, The door jingled, signaling another customer. No, it was her boyfriend, bringing her lunch. She hadn't realized it was time for her lunch break. She greeted him with a kiss. "Ready for lunch, babe?" He asked, holding up the bag of take-out he'd picked up for them. Santana nodded, and took the bag from him. "We can go eat in the back." She said, taking his hand, and leading him away. "Who's that dude out there?" Puck asked innocently. "He is just somebody who wants to apply for the job. He's irritating already." She said with a roll of her eyes. "He's been here all morning, just watching." Puck pressed his lips together. "Want me to go beat him up?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. "No, I can handle it." She laughed. "What's his name? I wanna know just in case I need to go kick some ass." _

"_Jesse… St. James." She read from the paper. _

Jesse St. James didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. The next day she came in, he was back, and already starting to work. She could tell already he was going to be a pain in her ass.

_He'd been working there for a few months now. He seemed to think that it was okay to constantly hit on her. Santana tried to avoid Jesse as much as possible. But the man was relentless. He continued making moves on the Latina, and she was getting tired of it. "Look, you idiota. I have a boyfriend. And I mention one word about your behavior, and you're going to wish you were never born." She snapped at him after he came into work with his usual wink toward the Latina. He smirked at her, and started to speak. "Boyfriend or not, I think your hot. You might not know me very well, Santana, but I always get what I want." She sighed heavily, and turned to the cash register, huffing. The day went by normally, and Santana was told to close up with Jesse that night. She let Puck know, so he could come walk her home. When she closed the door, and locked it, she was met by Jesse. Before she could say goodnight politely, and start walking, he pressed his lips to hers. Almost immediately, she reached her hand out, and pushed him off." ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Eres estúpido?" She screeched in spanish. "Take a hint dumbass, I'm not interested!" She smacked him across the face, and walked in the opposite direction. _

She of course told Puck about it right away, sending him into a rage. She told him she handled it, not that it helped anything. The man was furious. "That douchebag better hope I never see him again, because there will be a fucking beatdown." He told her. The Latina promised there wouldn't be anymore trouble, and that she'd deal with it. She wasn't about to lose her job over the clueless asshole. Santana didn't take people's shit, and Puck knew that very well. He'd been on the receiving end of her slaps more times than he could count. If Santana was pissed off, you'd better just hope It wasn't directed toward you; if so, God help you.

When that Rachel girl moved in, she was hesitant at first, because she was never good with kids, but she found it easier to watch her language, mostly yelling in Spanish. The short brunette girl was actually good company. After she put Eli to bed, she'd come into the living room, and they'd have a glass of wine, and talk. She found herself actually liking the girl. The little boy had Santana wrapped around his little finger, and Puck too. He'd even take him out for ice cream and guy stuff when Santana and Rachel had girl things they wanted to do. It worked for them, the brunette borderline becoming her best friend. Even though Santana and Rachel were the same age, the Latina felt incredibly protective over the girl, and her son; she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: How'd everyone enjoy this chapter? Read and review! Chapter four should be up on Wednesday!**


	4. Noah Puckerman

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 1,130 words**

* * *

Chapter 4- Noah Puckerman

"_That's right Richard, just go! I don't want you here anyway! We'll be so much better off without you!" Anne Puckerman shouted at her soon to be ex- husband as he packed his bags. "Noah doesn't need his father anyway, you know, he can just grow up without you. That's fantastic." She yelled. "Damn it, Anne! Just shut up. I'm leaving because of your bull crap. Sorry the kids won't have a father, but Jesus Christ, you're such a bitch. I can't be around your shit anymore!" A slap was audible through the house. "Just go." She muttered. Noah and Sarah were supposed to be asleep, but when she heard the yelling, five year old Sarah ran to her big brother's room. "No', mommy and daddy are fighting again." Noah was only eleven at this point. So he patted his bed next to him. "C'mere. We'll be alright. They always yell. You know that." He said sleepily; so the two of them listened to the conversation, quietly. When they heard the footsteps on the stairs, they pretended to be asleep, not wanting their mother to know they'd heard the entire conversation. _

_There was a slamming of the door, and Puck held his sister close to him, protectively. She was too young to understand what was going on, but he knew. Their dad was gone and he wasn't coming back. "No', is daddy coming back this time?" She asked innocently. He just gave her a sad smile, and shook his head. "I don't think so, Sarah… I think Ma' and daddy stopped loving each other." From outside the bedroom door, Anne listened in on her children's conversation quietly, not having the heart to go inside and talk to them quite yet. She'd explain it in the morning. _

With their dad gone, Puck felt the need to take over and be the man of the house. Helping his mom out as much as he could, and making sure everything was alright with Sarah. You could say Puck matured faster than most of the kids his age. It helped the fact that Santana Lopez was his best friend growing up. The two were inseparable. Always playing together, and when they turned 14, they started being in an on/off relationship, their feelings and hormones escalating. Having Santana around definitely made things easier. Though his mother would have preferred having a nice Jewish girl around as his girlfriend, she loved Santana. The girl knew how to charm parents, that was for sure.

Puck was a busy kid. Either it was guitar lessons, or football practice, or taking care of Sarah so his mother could pick up an extra shift at the hospital. At least he could say he was never bored! When he baby sat for Sarah, Santana would come over and keep them company, so she could escape the madness at her place. They'd usually cuddle on the couch, and watch a movie while Sarah did her homework or played with her toys, or whatever it was younger girls did.

When Puck turned 18, he enrolled at a community college close to home, so he'd still be able to take care of his sister and his mom. He spent a lot of time with Santana at her apartment as well. It was almost like having two houses. When he was younger, Puck would go around doing odd jobs for his mom, so they'd have money for groceries and things they'd need, like when Sarah needed braces. Now, he realized he'd need a more permanent job, to pay for school. And so the job hunt began for Puck. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to find a job. He was playing his guitar on the street one day, just for fun, and maybe to snag a few bucks, when someone approached him.

"_You know, you're a pretty good guitar player." The man said. "I need some people to teach guitar at my store…Would you be interested?" He asked. Puck thought it over. "I don't see why not, I mean it depends on the pay and shit." He answered. The man handed over his business card, and smiled. "Call me if you're interested and we'll talk salary. Deal?" Puck nodded. "Deal, man." _

Finally, after a year of community college, Puck was able to audition for NYU's music program, and got accepted. The tuition was expensive, but he had enough money in his college fund. His mother said that while she loved him to death, and appreciated everything he does, he needed to move out, so he could go live his life, without having to take care of her. So he hesitantly moved into a dorm.

He and Santana argued about it for a while.

"_Tu es loco! I have a perfectly good apartment that we can share, Puck!" Santana shouted at the Mohawked boy. "San, it's not that I don't wanna live with you, I just want to be in a dorm. It'll be fun." He told her. The truth was, though he was completely in love with the Latina, he was still afraid of commitment. And sharing an apartment was a huge step forward, a step he wasn't ready to take yet. "You know what, whatever, go stay in your dorm, I'll just find a roommate, since Britt's gone." She told him, giving up. "You'll find a roommate, San, and you're gonna love your new roommate." He assured her. "Whatever, Puckerman." She said with a roll of her eyes. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ah, come on babe… You know I'm right." He said, kissing his way down her neck as she fought playfully to get out of his grasp. "Noah Puckerman, I swear if you don't let go of me…" She started rambling off threats in Spanish. "I love it when you speak Spanish angrily to me." He joked. "Well, I guess I'm about to get real adorable." She said crankily. _

And as always, things worked out in the end for Puck. He successfully made his way into NYU, a dorm, and made a new best friend, since his current best friend was his girlfriend after all. Sam Evans was a really cool dude. He was a really fucking great artist, and a closet nerd. Sam explained to Puck about his comic store he was working on, and the man offered his help, saying he was pretty good with organizing stuff. So that was what the two worked on together. Puck's life was pretty filled up now, between still trying to help his mom, giving guitar lessons, going to school and helping Sam start his business. But Puck liked to keep busy, so his lifestyle choice was a good one for him.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you enjoy this chapter? Read and review! Now that all of the introductions have gotten out, get ready for everything to connect! I really hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! Sam and Rachel will finally meet in the next chapter, I promise you this! Chapter 5 will be up on Sunday evening! **


	5. Fate

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 2,006 words**

* * *

It was a long day, and Rachel's feet were sore. She needed to save money on gas however, so all day she'd been alternating between the subway and walking. When the end of the day came for the brunette girl, she picked up Eli from daycare. Rachel loved to walk, but it was a hard day for her, and her feet were killing her. Even her son noticed. "Mama, should we get a taxi?" He asked, seeing how much pain she was obviously in. "You know what, I think that's a great idea, honey. Mommy's feet hurt very badly." She explained.

"Can I get the taxi driver?" He asked excitedly. Rachel picked him up, and let him sit on her shoulders. He waved his hand in the street when he saw a yellow cab go by, and it stopped immediately. The girl set him down, and they walked to the cab, getting comfortable in it. Rachel made sure Eli was buckled in first before saying anything.

"Where to?" The driver asked. Rachel said her address, and looked through her phone to check out bills. "Oh, I know exactly where that is… My buddy's girlfriend lives there… So you're her new roommate then?" He asked, making conversation. "Yes, that's me..." She answered a little bit skeptically. "Sorry, that's really creepy. I know that because Puck is a really good friend of mine, and so is Santana." The blonde boy explained. "My name is Sam, Sam Evans."

Rachel thought she'd heard the name before. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam. I'm Rachel." She introduced herself. "This is my son Eli, he's quiet around people he doesn't know." She explained. "Who is that, Mama?" Eli asked in a small voice. "He's a friend of Uncle Puck's, honey." She told him, patting his head.

"So how long have you been in the big city?" Sam asked politely as he drove through the New York traffic like a natural born taxi driver. "I've been here for about two and a half years now." She informed him. "I had actually been living out of my car until I found Santana's apartment ad… It was tough, but we did it." She smiled at Eli, and looked out the window. "That sounds like it wasn't too much fun." He frowned sympathetically. "So how do you like living with her?" He asked. "She's very… opinionated. And she likes to yell, but I've grown used to it. But she's great around kids." She laughed. Eli took his little backpack off, and got a toy out so he'd have something to do. Sam looked in the rearview mirror at that point, and smiled.

"Hey, Eli, that's a cool backpack." He complimented. The little boy's smile was huge. "Thanks, mister. I love Spider Man!" He exclaimed. "Me too buddy, he's my favorite." Eli kept smiling, and started to play with his toy. "Well, here we are!" Sam said after a few minutes.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked, reaching into her purse for her wallet. "You know what, this one's on me, okay?" He suggested. "No, I couldn't let you do that," Sam cut her off. "Really, it's okay. I've got this one for you." He insisted.

"I… Thank you." She said. "It was very nice to meet you, Sam." She said. "And the same goes to you, Rachel. You too Eli. Hope to see you guys around sometime." He answered.

"You too," She smiled as she got out of the cab, Eli in her arms.

Sam drove away, and Rachel went inside her apartment, the rest of the night going routinely.

The next day was to be a relaxing day for Santana and Rachel. This plan changed however, when Puck showed up, at about 7am, waking Santana up. "¡Qué demonios! Estoy tratando de dormir! Noah Puckerman eres hombre muerto!"

And with that, the entire house was awake. "You'll get over it." He said in a normal tone. "What's going on?" Rachel asked, yawning. "My boyfriend is an idiot." Santana said, still in bed, hiding under the covers. "We're going out; All of us, Eli too." Puck explained to Rachel.

"And what are we doing, asshole?" Santana asked, clearly still grumpy. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He told her, jumping on to the bed while she wasn't looking.

"Si usted no recibe fuera de mí, cosas malas suceden!" She screeched.

"Oh don't be so bitter, San. Wake up." He prodded. Rachel laughed, and excused herself to go get ready.

She dressed casually, and waited until the last minute before waking up Eli and getting him ready. "What are we doing, Mama?" He asked sleepily, his eyes still half closed. "We're going out, you can go back to sleep in a few minutes, baby. It's too early for you to be up." She said soothingly, picking him up once he was dressed. "Okay, Mama." He yawned, falling asleep in her arms just as soon as she picked him up.

"So are you gonna tell us where you're taking us, or…" Santana asked, her hand intertwined with Puck's, even though she was still slightly bitter about being woken up so early.

"We're meeting Sam, and getting breakfast, then we'll tell you what we're doing." He said, being extremely vague. "Ay Dios Mios." She muttered. Rachel just went along with whatever was going on. She'd probably be a little more awake and questioning once she got some coffee.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant they'd be having breakfast at. "Yo, Sam!" Puck yelled across the place. They made their way over, and Rachel woke Eli up. "Are you hungry?" She asked lightly. The little boy shook his head, cranky from being woken up. "Okay honey, go back to sleep." She said, setting him next to her.

"Okay, we're here, about to have some food, where the hell are we going today?" Santana asked. The Latina was never good with surprises, and Puck knew that. He always surprised her anyway, despite this. "We're going to a baseball game." Puck said excitedly. "¿En serio?" Santana questioned. "You woke us up at the ungodly hour of seven am for a baseball game?"

Puck stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "You'll get over it." Santana huffed, and looked at Rachel. "You see what I deal with?" She said, punching Puck in the arm. He rubbed the spot where she hit. "Ouch." He whined. "Man up." Santana replied, glaring at him.

"Where are my manners-" Puck began.

"You? Manners?" Santana replied, cutting him off.

"Anyway," he continued as if the Latina hadn't spoken. "Sam, this is Rachel, Rachel this is my buddy Sam." He introduced. They shook hands. "We've actually already met." Sam laughed. "Oh? How?" Puck asked curiously.

"He's a cab driver, I got into his cab." She said, smiling at the blonde. "Oh, right, cool, so we don't have to do the awkward first meeting shit, cool." Puck laughed.

They ordered breakfast, Rachel finally waking Eli up for real so he could eat. "Hey, little man, good to see you're finally awake." Puck said, offering the toddler a fist bump. He returned it sleepily, and yawned again. "Guess what?" Rachel said to her son. "What?"

"We're going to a baseball game today." Rachel told him happily. Eli gasped. "A real baseball game?" He asked, excitedly. "Yay!"

Once breakfast was over, they all started making their way to the stadium. Rachel and Santana walked a little bit behind the boys. Eli wanted to walk with the guys. Puck held onto the boy's hand, so he wouldn't get lost. "So, what's the deal with Rachel?" Sam asked, glancing behind them. "She's from Ohio, had Eli at sixteen, baby daddy ditched out, she don't talk about him much. But from what I hear, he's a douche." Sam nodded. "Interesting."

"Why do you wanna know, huh? You like her or something?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nah, I was just wondering. She's really nice, that's all." He shrugged. "Mhm. You like her."

"Sam has a crush on Mama!" Eli said, laughing. Puck picked him up. "Yep, he sure does." Sam just laughed, and rolled his eyes. "I barely know her!" He said. "My Mama is awesome." Eli said. "See, even the four year old knows it."

Meanwhile, a few feet behind the boys, Santana was ranting. "…I'm still angry about being up so early. Can you tell I'm not a morning person?" Rachel laughed. "Remind me to never wake you up in the morning."

"Sometimes Puck comes up with the weirdest surprises. This is one of the more normal ones, trust me." Santana assured her. "I'm actually okay with this. It's good to get Eli out once in a while. He really idolizes Noah." She said, looking at the three boys in front of them.

"I think Puck likes having someone look up to him." Santana said, smiling at them. "He practically raised his sister, and spent his whole life helping out his mom because his dad was a major asshole, which is probably why Puck takes care of Eli so well." The Latina explained. Rachel nodded. "So, what's up with all that? I know you don't like talking about it, but the curiosity is getting the most of me, sorry." Rachel looked at the woman, and bit her lip. "It's kind of cliché, really. I got pregnant, my boyfriend of the time said he'd be there, but really, he was just waiting for the due date, and ditched out. I honestly don't know where he went. And I don't care. I've done a fine job by myself." She said.

That was the last Santana asked about Eli's dad. When they got to the game, Rachel picked Eli up, and carried him into the stadium. He was wide eyed and excited, squealing to his mother the whole time. "Mama, look at all the people!" He shrieked happily. Rachel nodded. "I see baby," She smiled along with him. He was all over the place. "Mama, can we get some hot dogs?" He asked at one point, halfway through the game. Rachel looked around, and answered. "Sure thing sweetie, hold on."

"Need help finding the hot dog stand?" Sam asked.

"It'd be nice," Rachel laughed. Sam got up from his seat, and offered Rachel his hand. "I'll show you. I've been here enough times to know where everything is." He explained. The brunette woman smiled, and took his hand, standing up, and grabbing Eli. They walked together to the concession stand. "Okay buddy, pick whatever you want, it's on me, okay?" Sam told him. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Sam wouldn't hear it. "It's okay, really, I've got it." Rachel shut her mouth, and looked away.

The rest of the game went smoothly, Eli getting over excited most of the time, and then near the end falling asleep in Rachel's lap. She'd never know how he slept through such loud things. She was one of the lightest sleepers ever. For example, if someone was to drop a pen in the room when Rachel was sleeping, she'd be awake almost instantly. But once the game was over, Santana and Puck conveniently had somewhere to go, and asked if Sam and Rachel would be alright. Sam insisted on walking Rachel back to their apartment. The two talked about everything during their walk, and they learned quite a bit about each other.

Rachel had to admit, Sam was a sweetheart. He was definitely raised right, and knew how to act around a girl. Once they arrived at the apartment, Rachel held Eli tightly, and faced Sam. "Thank you for today, Eli loved it, and I appreciate your help." She reached her hand out to shake his. He took it, and smiled. "It was no problem really." He smiled. Rachel laughed lightly, and went inside after unlocking the door. She laid Eli down, and let him take his afternoon nap, while she reveled in the morning's activities, unable to stop thinking about Sam Evans.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked how they met! And if any of the spanish in this story is incorrect, I apologize, I'm using google translate :P I know it's not the most accurate translator. But review, review! Chapter six is coming on Wednesday! **


	6. Love

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana.**

**Word Count: 1,104 words**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took forever to put this chapter up, guys! My charger for my laptop broke, and I didn't realize it until my laptop was dead. So I had to get a new one, but I'm back in business! I also hate to say I'm going to have to revert to only posting once a week :P My schedule has gotten chaotic, and I have exams coming up. Thanks to everyone who's still around, and enjoy this chapter. It's just a cute little moment between Puck and Santana. (: **

* * *

Chapter 6- Love

Santana and Puck made plans, a tactic to give Rachel some alone time with Sam. The Latina could see it all over her best friend's face. Rachel was interested in Sam Evans. Puck could see it too. And the feeling was mutual. Sam was definitely interested in getting to know the girl better. So throughout the duration of the game, they planned to let the two go off on their own with Eli, and they'd go do something else.

Puck dragged Santana away, and they went home. Puck visited with his sister and his mom, while Santana stopped by home to see how everyone was doing. After a few hours of catching up with their families, the two decided to stop by the park they practically lived at when they were younger. Just for the hell of it, to see who was hanging around there now. The place was pretty much empty, aside from a few groups of kids who looked like they were up to no good. The swings were empty, so Santana sat on one, and started swinging. "Remember when we were 13, and you kissed me here?" Santana laughed, reminiscing. Puck nodded. "I'm pretty sure you smacked me in the face and told me you'd chop my dick off if I ever tried it again." Santana smiled her 'that's right, I did' smile, and thought back to that day.

"_Santana!" Her sister yelled. "The Puckerman kid is here to see you!" Santana came running down the stairs, excited to see her best friend. "Wanna go to the park?" He asked when she got there. Santana nodded, needing to get out of the house. Everyone was home today, and it was crowded. She called out to no one in particular saying she'd be home later. They walked across the street to the park, and automatically sat on the swings. It was their thing. Some kids had park benches and empty lots, Puck and Santana had the swings. They sat there together, and swung together. Puck stood up in front of her, and she stopped swinging, with an eyebrow raised. "You know, we're getting ready to end the eighth grade, then we're gonna be in high school. I'm gonna be a big time football stud, and you're gonna be the head cheerleader. We could be like the best it couple." He said. Santana scrunched her face up. "But we're not a couple, Puckerman." She sneered jokingly. Before she knew what was going on, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back for a moment, and then shoved him off, smacking him. "If you ever try that again, I'll cut your dick off, Noah Puckerman." She said, standing up, and walking away, suddenly confused about her feelings. _

"Yeah, and then you came to the park again the next damn day, and said you liked it when we kissed." Puck remembered. "And then we started our on/off relationship. We really were the 'it' couple." Santana laughed. Puck started to push her a little bit, to make the swing go.

"And now look at us." Santana said. "I mean yeah, I love having Rachel as my roommate, she's a great girl. But I've wanted the two of us to live together for years now; Since we graduated, Puck." Santana told him.

She wasn't usually one for gushing and revealing her feelings, but this was honestly bugging her. "I know you wanted to stay in a dorm, but whenever I bring up the possibility of moving in together you get all loco, and change the subject. What's up with that?" She asked, turning her head to look at her boyfriend, stopping the swing.

Puck stared at her for a minute, debating on revealing the real reason he was hesitant on moving in with her. "It's not that I don't love you, San, because I do. I just… It's a big commitment."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "A big commitment, Puck, look how long we've been together." Santana stated. "I know, and it's not that I don't want to live with you. I'm just… Look how my parents ended up." He said.

Santana could understand why he was so hesitant now, but it didn't change her views on the situation. "We're not your parents though. And you are definitely not your father, Puck. You're so much better than that."

The Latina just wanted him to know how great he really was. His father was a douchebag, and she knew it firsthand. There were times she'd been at his house growing up, before his dad left. He'd always been an ass. Puck was never like that. He never would be either.

"I'm just… Not ready yet. One day, though. One day you and I are gonna get married, alright? And we'll live together in a nice house, maybe have some of our own kids." He said. Santana grinned. "I love that idea, mi amor." She stood from the swing, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do love you, you know that, right?" She asked, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I know babe. I love you too, you know when you're not beating me up for waking you up in the morning…" He laughed. Santana smacked his arm. "Way to ruin the moment!" She glared.

Puck laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aww, you know I was only joking." He smirked, pulling her closer, and kissing her sweetly. The two goofed around for the rest of the day, and finally made it back to Santana's apartment in the evening; around 7 o'clock. Puck kissed her again, and said he had an early class to get to the next morning, so he was going to stay in his dorm.

When Santana went inside, she spotted Rachel, sitting on the floor with Eli, their backs against the couch, using the coffee table to draw pictures in the boy's coloring book. When they saw the Latina, Eli picked his picture up excitedly, and ran to her. "Auntie 'Tana, look what I colored!" He grinned. She looked at the coloring book picture. It was a zoo animal coloring book, and he'd colored the lions in, all different colors. "This is a work of art, buddy. Good job." She smiled, giving the drawing back. He ran back over and sat down next to his mom, to continue drawing. Santana smiled at the two of them. She didn't realize, until Rachel had come to live with her, how much Santana wanted a kid of her own. She couldn't wait to get to that point with Puck.


	7. Regret

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter! Sorry it took so long guys, it's literally been insane in real life! But for being so patient, I'm going to work on the next chapter now, and hopefully have it up within the next two days. Hopefully. I'm sick, so we'll see how I'm feeling tomorrow. Read, review and enjoy! **

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 2,659 words**

* * *

The next few weeks were nice and easy for Rachel. She worked, took Eli to daycare, and hung out with Sam. The two were getting to be really close. She found herself looking forward to hanging out with him. Santana and Puck were babysitting Eli this particular night, and Rachel was going to dinner with Sam. All day, Santana helped her get ready. "It's not a date, San! It's two friends, getting dinner, and talking!" Santana shrugged. "It sounds like a date to me, Rach, just sayin'. And we all know Sam likes you." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, San." Rachel laughed. When Eli and Puck came through the door, Puck wolf whistled. "Damn, Rachel, you clean up good." He complimented. Santana smacked him in the back of the head. "What? I can't tell her she looks nice?" Santana rolled her eyes, and faced Rachel. "Rach, you look hot." She said. "I did a good job." She said, complimenting her own work.

"Mama do you have a date?" Eli asked sweetly, hugging his mother's legs. Rachel bent over to pick him up, kissing his forehead. "Mommy is just hanging out with Sammy." Puck leaned over to Eli at that point and whispered. "It's totally a date." Eli giggled, and Rachel swatted her arm at Puck. "It's not a date." She said, handing the little boy off to Puck. He sat Eli down, and the little boy ran off to go play with his toys. "You're gonna have fun, Rach, and we'll take care of Eli." Puck promised, smiling at her. "He's right, now get going!" Santana said, ushering her out the door, handing Rachel her purse. "We'll see you later, go have fun." Rachel got downstairs and outside, and hailed a cab to ride over to the restaurant where she would be meeting Sam.

Dinner went well, the two talked about everything, Rachel told him about her days of being in glee club, and Sam told her about his comic book shop plan. Rachel honestly found that impressive, that he was working so hard to put his dream together. "Maybe sometime you could show me this work in progress sometime." Rachel said after he'd finished explaining it. "Maybe," Sam agreed, a smile on his face. By the end of the night, Rachel was smitten with Sam. He was such great company, and she might have been starting to feel something for the blonde boy who'd come into her life by complete coincidence.

The two walked home together, arm in arm, and when they arrived outside of the apartment door, Sam turned and faced Rachel. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Rach," he began. "And you know, I honestly think we might have something good going here… We connect, you know? Like-" That was all he had to say, and Rachel gave in to her urge to kiss him. She pressed her lips to his, and though Sam was shocked at first, he smiled, and returned the pressure. After a minute, Rachel pulled away, needing a breath. She looked up at Sam, her face turning red. "Sorry, I just felt the need to do that…" She muttered, still blushing. Sam reached his hand out to stroke her cheek, and shushed her. "No, don't be sorry. I've actually been wanting to do that all night." He chuckled, pressing another light kiss to her lips. "Goodnight Rachel." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she heard Santana yelling at someone on the phone. It was how she woke up most days. It didn't bug her, honestly. Santana wasn't usually up too early, so it was just something to get used to. It was too early for Eli to be up though, and he was a much heavier sleeper than Rachel. She walked into the living room, and raised an eyebrow at Santana, who had just screamed something in Spanish, and hung up. "My co-worker is coming over to bring my check. I can't stand him, but I'm not going to pass up not having to go down to the store until I go back to work on Monday." Santana explained. Rachel nodded. "Why don't you like him?" She asked, having never heard much about her co-worker. "He's an arrogant little asshole. From the first day I met him, he acted like he owned the place. I've been working in that shop way longer than he has. And then he made a move on me. Puck was not amused by this." Santana explained.

"An arrogant asshole who acts like he owns everything, that sounds like Eli's dad." Rachel joked. Santana let out a laugh, and scrunched up her face when she heard the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Rachel went into the kitchen to make something to eat for them, and realized she didn't know if Santana had already eaten or not.

"Here's your paycheck, Santana." Jesse said, handing it over. "Thanks… Look, just because you know where I live now though, doesn't mean you can just show up here whenever you want, i just wanna make that crystal clear for your brain to comprehend." She told him. "Look, Santana, I know I haven't really given you any reason to like me, in the slightest, but I'm sorry I was an ass. I was an asshole when I first got here, but I'm tired of fighting. So please, can we start over? Friends. I won't make any moves." Jesse promised. Santana thought about it for a minute. "We'll see, St. James. Try not to piss me off, and get back to me on that." She said, about to shut the door when a voice came from the background that Jesse recognized immediately.

"Santana, did you have breakfast already?" Rachel asked, approaching the Latina at the door. She had been about to close it, when a hand reached out to stop her. Rachel looked at the man at the door, confused, and then shocked. "Jesse?" She asked, incredulously. "Rachel?" Jesse responded in the same tone. "Okay, what the hell. You two know each other?" Santana asked, just as confused as the two of them. "You could say that…" Jesse muttered. "Santana…. This is Eli's dad." Rachel told the Latina, not taking her eyes off of Jesse.

After about twenty minutes of Jesse and Rachel sitting awkwardly in the apartment, Santana finally spoke up. "Okay, so you're telling me Jesse is the prick that got you pregnant, told you he'd be there, and then left before the due date, leaving you to raise your precious little angel kid alone?" Rachel nodded. Santana looked like she was about to lunge at Jesse. "In my defense-" He began before Santana cut him off. "Uh uh, pretty boy. Don't you dare try to justify what you did." Santana scolded. "Look, Santana, why do you care so much? It didn't happen to you, this happened between Rachel and myself." Rachel felt the need to speak up then. "Santana is my best friend, and she's been an important figure in your son's life. She can say what she wants." She defended. "Either way, I just want to explain my actions. I'm by no means, justifying ditching my pregnant girlfriend to come to New York. I came here to finish school, and my parents wanted to give me an out from this responsibility. I was scared and 16. What did you want me to do?" Rachel could feel herself tearing up, and suddenly thankful that Eli was still sleeping in the other room.

"I wanted you to suck it up and stick around!" Rachel exclaimed. "How do you think I felt when I was pregnant? I was completely _terrified. _I'm the one who had to go through the excruciating pain, and mood changes, and peeing all the time, and the weird cravings. You were there! You knew how much pain I was in! I was in labor with him for 17 hours! But you wouldn't know that, you weren't there."

"Rachel, I was terrified as well, and I'm sorry," Jesse said. "How dare you try to even compare to what I went through!" She shouted. At that moment, Rachel's bedroom door opened, and Eli walked out, yawning. "Mama, what's going on?" The four year old asked. Rachel got up, and picked the little boy up. "It's nothing sweetie… " She said, wiping her tears away. Eli gazed up at his mom with wide eyes. "Mama, don't cry!" He said, hugging her tightly. He turned around in the woman's lap once she sat back down. "Mama, who's that?" He asked, pointing at Jesse. Rachel didn't even know how to explain it to him. Eli was only four, surely he wasn't going to be able to understand. Jesse reached his hand out to shake the four year old's. "I'm Jesse, what's your name little one?" Jesse asked. Eli buried his face into his mom's chest, not saying anything. Rachel held his head, and glared at Jesse. "He's shy around people he doesn't know." She said calmly. Santana felt the need to intervene, and pulled Jesse away from Rachel and Eli. "Give the boy some space, god." She said, obviously irritated.

"Yo Santana, if you're not awake, wake the heck up." Puck shouted, walking in the door, Sam in tow behind him. "Santana, hey, whatcha doin- Why is he here?" Puck growled. Eli looked over at Puck and Sam, and smiled, getting up to hug their legs. Puck picked the little boy up, and smiled. "Hey little man," Puck said, smiling. "Sammy!" Eli exclaimed, holding his arms out for the blonde. Sam took him, and ruffled his curls. "Hey munchkin! How are ya?" He asked. "I just woke up, and Mama was crying." He said, not able to lie. Sam frowned in Rachel's direction, finally taking notice of the sandy blonde haired boy sitting across from her. Santana got up and whispered in Puck's ear. "He's what?!" Puck shouted. At this point, Rachel cleared her throat. "San, do you want to take Eli down to the park for a bit?" She asked the Latina. Santana caught on to what was happening, and nodded. "Come on little man, let's go get some clothes on, and then we'll go swing on the swings." Santana said. Eli ran to the other woman, and they went into Rachel's room to get dressed.

"You are a fucking dead man." Puck said, the moment Eli left the room. "What the hell is going on, Rach?" Sam asked, confused. "This douchebag over here is Eli's dad. And he's also the fuckwad who hit on my girlfriend. You are so lucky there's a kid in the other room." Puck snarled at Jesse.

Rachel's face could have resembled at tomato with how red it was. "Sam, this is Jesse…. He's Eli's dad." She said, her voice shaking. Sam sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her.

Santana and Eli went down to the park, to get the little boy away from the crazy. "Auntie 'Tana, did Jesse make my mama cry?" He asked. Santana sighed. "Yep, he sure did." Eli frowned. "Why? My mama is nice. Who would want to make her cry?" He asked so innocently, that Santana had to explain to him. "Look, your mama has known Jesse for a long, long time. And then suddenly one day, they weren't friends anymore, because Jesse left, and came here to New York. You and your mama didn't move here until two years ago. So you were really little then. And now he's back, and mama was surprised." Eli nodded in understanding. "So mama missed him?" He asked. "I wouldn't say she missed him. See, Jesse is kind of a meanie head, but your mama didn't think so. Your mama thought he was cool, until he left, and then she realized he is a meanie head." Eli nodded again. "So Jesse is a meanie head?" He asked for confirmation. Santana nodded. "Yes, but you have to be nice to him, because Jesse is a grown up, so no matter how much of a meanie head he is, you have to be nice, okay?" Santana instructed, knowing Rachel would want the little boy to be respectful, no matter how much she hated Jesse. "Yes, Auntie 'Tana." He responded, smiling. "Can we swing now?" He asked, glancing at the swings, holding his hand out for Santana's. "Of course, let's go have fun." She answered, ruffling his curls a little bit.

"But Rachel, he's my son." Jesse argued back. The two had been going at it for an hour, literally. Jesse wanted to meet Eli officially, and spend time with him, and Rachel was refusing. Sam and Puck gave up trying to speak, and just watched the two of them. "Why not?" Jesse asked for the fourth time. "Because! Jesse you left once, how do I know you won't leave again?!" She answered hysterically. "Where am I going to go?" He retorted. "Who knows? Where _haven't _you been?" Rachel shouted, finally losing it, again.

"Rachel, please, don't cry," Jesse said, frowning. Sam patted Rachel's back, not liking this Jesse guy too much. Obviously, she had a lot of issues with him, and Sam just wanted to help her out. "Jesse, do you know how many tears I cried over you leaving me alone with this? Your brother was a better dad to Eli than you ever were. And now he looks up to Puck and Sam. Where have you been the past four years of his life? Missing out on everything from his first words, the first time he walked, the first haircut, first tooth, all of it. I dealt with it all on my own. All the diapers, all the screaming and crying, and the teething, god the teething was the absolute worst. But you wouldn't know that, you were never around! Eli doesn't even understand why he doesn't have a father. I don't know how to tell him that his daddy got up and left without a word, a single damn word." She cried. Jesse looked at the ground, and sighed. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I made a mistake by walking out-" "You sure as fuck did, asshole." Puck said. "-But I'm here now, and I'm telling you I want to fix things, so please, Rachel, please let me fix things." Puck glared at him, clearly not approving of any of this.

"I don't want you around him. Eli needs stability. We moved to New York when he was two, and lived out of my car for two years. Thankfully I met Santana, so we have a place to live, so he needs to adjust to this. If you come into his life, that'll just complicate things." She told him. "Rachel, please. If you let me establish a relationship with him now, it'll be alright, he's still young." Sam just couldn't hold his tongue anymore. "Look dude, I don't know you, but it looks to me like Rachel doesn't want you in the kid's life. Maybe it's time for you to leave." He said, looking up at Puck, who was nodding his agreement. "No, wait." Rachel spoke up, after thinking about it for a minute.

"I think he's right… Eli is his son, and he has a right to see him. But there will be conditions Jesse. This is going to be happening on my terms. You can take it or leave it." She said, standing up, crossing her arms. "Fine, deal. What are the conditions?" Rachel frowned. "I'll get back to you on that. But it's time for you to leave. I have things to do today, and I don't need you here complicating things. So I'll call you, but in the meantime, you are not to have any interaction with him." She said, her hands shaking slightly.

Jesse stood as well, nodding. "Alright. I look forward to your call." He said, before leaving.


	8. Birthday Discussions

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word count: 1,823 words**

**A/N: I had this chapter written and then it got deleted, so I had to re-write it! Sorry it took so long! But I have two chapters for you guys today! Hooray! Enjoy!**

* * *

A month passed since Jesse requested to be in Eli's life. Rachel had drawn up some terms, and Jesse agreed to them. He would have weekly visitation rights, and after awhile if things went well, he'd be permitted to take Eli out of the apartment, without Rachel's supervision. After an allotted time had passed, Rachel finally made it to this part of her agreement with him.

"_Rach, I've been visiting him for a month. The kid actually likes me. Please let me take him out for a while. We'll just take the subway down to the museum of natural history. He'll like it, I promise." Jesse said. "Fine, but… Just.. Be careful…" They spent the next hour going over everything he'd need to know. "And make sure you're paying attention to him, he always asks a lot of questions." Jesse sighed. "Rachel, what's the longest you've gone without seeing Eli?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've never been away from him for more than a day." She said. Jesse nodded. "Alright, well, I've got this under control, okay? I'll take care of him." He promised. _

_As promised, everything did go smoothly, Eli came home, squealing about how much fun he had with Jesse. "…we went to the part with all the fishies mama! There was lots of pictures and I got a whale!" He pulled the stuffed animal out of his backpack to show her. "I'm glad you had fun, sweetie." She said kissing his forehead. "But it's time for a bath and then bed, okay?" "Okay, mama!" The little boy ran off and started to get ready for his bath. "Didn't I tell you I'd have things under control?" Jesse laughed. Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you two had fun today." Jesse nodded. "I love the kid. He's absolutely perfect, and you definitely raised him right." He complimented. "Thank you, I did the best I could." Jesse smiled at her again, and then let himself out. _

That night, the very night before Eli's fifth birthday, Rachel decided to tell him that Jesse was his father. Before bed that night, Rachel got Eli all tucked in, and sat next to him, playing with his curls. "Eli, honey, do you really like hanging out with Jesse?" She asked.

"Mama, Jesse is fun! He's really nice to me too. Even though Auntie 'Tana said he's a meanie head. He's not a meanie head to me, so that's good." He nodded. Rachel laughed. "Jesse _used _to be a meanie head. He's a lot nicer now that he's a grown up." Eli smiled at his mom.

"Well, Eli, I have something important to tell you. You're a big boy now, so you get to know, okay?" Eli's eyes lit up, and he nodded quickly. "What is it mama?" He asked, anxiously.

Rachel took a deep breath, and looked at the little boy. "Well, the reason Jesse and I know each other is because he's your daddy." Eli's mouth formed an O shape. "What? Really?!" He asked, shocked. "Yes, baby. He's your dad." Eli's face was adorable. He was shocked, but not angry. "Wow, that's cool!" He giggled. Rachel smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Alright baby, time to go to sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." She told him. "I'm gonna be a big boy!" He exclaimed. Rachel stood up, and started walking out of the room. "You're already a big boy, honey." She said, turning the light off, and closing his door quietly.

When she got back into the living room, Santana was on the phone with Puck, and giving him instructions. "Look Puckerman, it's not that hard. Go to the damn wal-mart. Look in the birthday party section. Pick up gift bags. Paper cups. Plates. Napkins, the birthday cake. It's all spider man, Puck!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, whatever, if you mess this up, I will personally kill you." Santana threatened before hanging up the phone. "I swear, my boyfriend is unable to comprehend anything." She rolled her eyes. Rachel sat down next to the Latina, and laughed. "I don't think you give him enough credit, San." She joked, knowing her friend would go into a tangent on how much Puck did mess the simplest things up.

"So, I told Eli that Jesse was his father." Rachel said, to stop the rant. Santana stopped immediately. "How'd he take it?"

"He actually thought it was cool. Eli really does love Jesse. As much as Jesse gets on my nerves sometimes, he does know how to take care of Eli. He's a good dad." Rachel said. "I agree with you there. The other day when I picked the little munchkin up from daycare, he kept talking about how awesome Jesse was." She rolled her eyes. "He has been a bit more tolerable since you let him see Eli, not gonna lie. He's not an ass anymore."

"I think that's what was missing from his life. Jesse and I made so many plans during my pregnancy. It didn't even occur to me that he might have actually wanted to stay. He's definitely proving he does care."

"What about Sam?" Santana asked inconspicuously.

"What about him?" Rachel responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Dear lord, Rach, I love ya, but if you can't see how much Sammy boy likes you, you're absolutely losing your mind. Boy's been trying to ask you out for a month now."

Rachel made a face, and shook her head. "No way! Sam and I haven't spent much time together lately, we've been so busy with other things!"

Santana clicked her tongue. "No, hon, you've been busy with Jesse, and acquainting him with Eli. Sam's been doing the same thing." Rachel sighed, and opened her mouth to speak, but Santana cut her off.

"Rach, do you have any feelings for Jesse?" She asked, never being one for subtlety.

Rachel shook her head. "Even with our romantic history, when Jesse left, it broke my heart. I could never harbor feelings for him again. I can forgive him, but to feel anything other than friendship at the most with him, is impossible." Santana nodded. "I understand. So what's stopping you from being with Sam? Rach, you two are adorable together, and it's clear how much you like each other. It's painfully obvious."

"Alright. I'll deal with things at Eli's birthday party tomorrow."

The next day, Eli was jumpy, and couldn't sit still. Rachel got him ready, and they walked to the subway together. "Mama, why are we taking the subway? We never go on the subway." He asked curiously. "You'll see honey." She said. "Why wasn't Auntie 'Tana home this morning?"

"She had to go somewhere, but we'll see her real soon." Rachel said, not wanting to give anything away. When the subway stopped at the right place, Rachel picked Eli up, and walked up the stairs, out to central park. They wandered a bit, until they came to a pavilion, and saw Santana, Puck, Sam, Jesse and a few kids from Eli's daycare. The look on the little boy's face was priceless. He squirmed to get out of his mother's arms, and ran toward them. "Woah!" He yelled, happily.

Rachel greeted everyone, and announced that they'd play some games first. Puck was in charge of games, which was probably what he was most looking forward to. He had tons of games for the kids to play, to wear them out. Jesse was in charge of presents, and Santana was in charge of cake. Sam had drawn the art on the cake, for the order, and showed up early to set up the decorations for the party. There was a spider man piñata, and spider man decorations everywhere, in honor of Eli's birthday party.

Once the kids were all occupied with a game, Rachel took a seat next to Sam, and smiled at him. "Hey Rach, look, I know you've been busy lately, so I didn't want to bug you or anything. But now that you've got some free time, I was just wondering if-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, Jesse walked over, and bit his lip. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems as if one of the kids is feeling sick… She just threw up over there…" He cleared his throat. "She needs to go home.. And you're the one with all of the contact information for the kids, so…" Rachel glanced at Sam apologetically, and got up, to help the little girl feel better.

And the same thing happened throughout the entire party. Anytime Sam would get the nerve to ask Rachel out, something would interrupt them. Whether it be a sick kid, Eli demanding his mom's attention, or Jesse having a question, Sam didn't get to finish his sentence. He wasn't feeling jealous or anything, he knew it was a big day for the little boy that meant the world to the brunette.

By the end of the party, all the kids were picked up, and the trash was all thrown away. Eli was beaming with all of his new toys, and Santana said Puck's car was down the street, so they could haul everything back over to their apartment. Eli was yawning, and begged for Rachel to pick him up. They were walking away, to head back to the subway, and get home, when Sam caught up. "Hey, Rach!" He said, jogging to catch her.

Eli was asleep in her arms, holding on to her neck for leverage. "Hey, Sam, I'm sorry we kept getting interrupted. It was a busy day. What was it you were trying to ask me today?" She asked, prepared to listen now. Before Sam could open his mouth, Jesse walked up, and started talking about a weekend plan to take Eli. Rachel excused herself from Sam for a second. "Just one more minute, I'm sorry, Sam, this will be really quick, I promise." She sighed, wishing Jesse would've left already.

Sam watched the two talking about Eli, the jealousy finally growing. A month ago, Rachel hated Jesse's guts. And now they were on good terms. He was also the father of her child. That was a big connection; A bond that couldn't be broken. Sam was doing his best not to get jealous, but he couldn't help it. When Rachel got back to Sam, he'd changed his mind, not wanting to make a fool of himself. Surely, she wouldn't feel the same way about him. She probably had lingering feelings for the man.

"What was it you were trying to say?" She asked, ready to listen now. No more distractions.

"You know, I actually have to go… It wasn't important. I'll get back to you on it, promise… I have to go… Comic book shop stuff to do." He lied, turning around to leave. Rachel frowned, and walked in the opposite direction.

Sam turned around once to watch her retreating figure, wishing things were a little bit different.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to post the next chapter shortly. I also just have one request from my readers! If you could please review, I'd appreciate it! An honest opinion please! I just want to know that I'm writing for more than one or two people. It'll fuel my inspiration. Thanks for being awesome you guys! Enjoy!**


	9. That's How the Universe Works

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 1,379 words**

* * *

Sam made his way back to his taxi, noticing that Santana and Puck hadn't left yet. "Hey, trouty, how'd it go?" Santana asked, as Puck lifted the rest of Eli's gifts into his car.

"It didn't." He responded, fiddling with his keys. "What do you mean, it didn't?"

"I mean, I didn't get to ask her. Jesse interrupted us, again. I got a little jealous, and I just couldn't do it."

"Sam, she digs you. I swear, you two are horrible at realizing the obvious." She said rolling her eyes.

"I think she still has some feelings for Jesse. I mean, why wouldn't she? He's her baby's daddy. There's bound to be something there."

"Samuel James Evans. You are about the most stupid kid I've ever met. Rachel doesn't have feelings for Jesse, she told me herself. Homegirl likes you, dude. Now man the hell up, and march over to our apartment, and ask her midget ass out, before I shove your heads together and _force _you to kiss each other." She threatened. Puck yelled from his car. "Don't try her! She'll do it!"

Sam laughed, and shook his head. "I would do it, but I really am about to start my shift for the cab." Santana rolled her eyes again, and patted Sam's shoulder, before walking to Puck's car, and getting in. "Those two have got some major communication issues." Puck said, starting the car, and beginning the drive back to Santana's apartment. "So, when do you think they'll realize they're like in love with each other?" Puck asked, smiling evilly. "I know what's going on here. You're on Puckerman. Twenty bucks they figure it out by the end of the week." Puck laughed. "You're so on, babe." He said shaking her hand.

Over the next few days, Rachel couldn't get ahold of Sam. Getting fed up, she asked Santana to babysit while she took a trip down to Sam's comic book shop that was in the works. She knew where it was mainly because of Santana. She'd told her that Sam and Puck were working on it all weekend.

She approached the area on Times Square, and looked through the glass. Sure enough, she could see Puck and Sam painting. She knocked on the glass. Puck got up and opened the door for her. "Hey, Rach, what are you doing he-" He began, but was cut off, when Rachel stormed right up to Sam, and crossed her arms.

"Uh, hey." Sam said. Puck facepalmed. Homeboy had no game. Rachel tapped her foot, and sighed. "Sam, it's been a little crazy lately, I think we can agree. What with you working on your shop and attending school, and me with my job and raising a kid, but there's something between us. I can feel it. I know it's mutual. It has to be. Otherwise I wouldn't feel like this. Sam I know you have feelings for me, and I have feelings for you too. All you have to do is-" Sam cut her off with a kiss. Rachel was shocked at first, but then stopped her protesting and molded her lips against his. Puck wolf whistled and took a picture before they pulled away from each other.

"And expect Santana to call in 3, 2, 1-" Puck's phone rang.

Rachel and Sam didn't even realize what was going on. Sam put his paintbrush down, and placed a hand on the brunette's cheek. "Rach, I like you a lot. And I'd love it if you'd be my girlfriend." Rachel smiled, and nodded, kissing him again, this time, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled backward a little bit, but caught the girl.

"And EvanBerry is officially finally out of denial." Puck said, talking to Santana.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Rachel yelled across the store, her eyes still on Sam.

Sam just laughed, and kissed Rachel again lightly.

"It's about time, I thought I'd have to shove their faces together." They heard on the speaker. "Thank you, Santana. I'll see you when I get home." Rachel said. "Oh, one more thing, before I yell at you for putting me on speaker, you still owe me twenty bucks for our little-" Puck took the phone off speaker. "You two couldn't wait to get together until next week?" Puck whined jokingly.

"What ever do you mean, Noah?" Rachel asked, confused. "Well, you see. Santana and I may or may not have made a bet to see how long it would be before you two got together…." Rachel giggled, and held on to Sam. "I guess you better pay her then." She laughed, and leaned her head against Sam's chest.

"Well, as painfully cute as this moment is… Sammy, we gotta get painting." Rachel stepped away from her boyfriend, and picked up a paintbrush, and marched straight over to Puck, and flicked the brush, getting paint all over his face. She stifled a giggle, and Puck just smiled. "C'mere, Rach, give me a hug." He said, chasing her. He caught up to her, and she squealed. "Noah! Sam, help me!" She laughed, her face turning red. Sam picked up one of the buckets of paint he deemed 'extra', and poured it on Puck's back. He let go of the brunette, and laughed, covered in paint. That was when the paint war commenced.

When the three of them showed up at the apartment together, Santana and Eli took one look at them, glanced at each other, and shook their heads. "I don't even want to know." She said, throwing her arms up.

The next day, Sam woke up on the couch in Santana and Rachel's apartment. They'd decided to stay over, and Puck was in Santana's room, which he knew. Half the night he was awake, wishing Santana had soundproof walls. The two of them weren't exactly quiet. But on the bright side, he could hear Rachel singing Eli to sleep in her room, which made Sam able to fall asleep.

He woke up to the apartment being quiet. Well, except for a figure moving around in the kitchen. He got up to see who it was, and found Eli, quietly getting himself a bowl of cereal. "Hi Sammy!" He whispered, struggling to get the milk out of the fridge. "Here buddy let me help you." Sam took the gallon of milk out of the five year old's hands and brought it over to the table. "What kind of cereal do you want?" He asked. "I want frosted flakes." He said, smiling, and getting a spoon from the drawer.

Sam got the box of cereal and a bowl for him, and poured it. "So, are you excited to start school? You're a big boy now."

Eli nodded. "Mama said I'm gonna like school a lot. I'll make lots and lots of friends too." He told Sam, excitedly. "And I already know how to read, because mama taught me." Sam chuckled. "Your mama is a really great person." Eli nodded.

After a little while, Eli and Sam sat on the couch, and turned on some cartoons. Rachel came out of her room, and smiled at the sight of Eli and Sam sitting together. "Well if it isn't my two favorite boys." She said, startling them slightly. She took a seat in between the two, and Sam automatically wrapped his arm around her. Eli climbed into her lap, and clung to her. "Hi mama!" He said happily. "Hey baby," She replied, kissing his forehead.

"What are you two up to?" She asked, getting comfortable. "Sammy helped me with cereal, and now we're watching cartoons." The little boy answered.

"He was up pretty early." Sam told her. "He does that sometimes, it's normal." She laughed. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, I mean, aside from Santana and Puck being really loud all night, pretty well, actually."

"What were they doing, Sammy?" Eli asked, curiously.

Sam cleared his throat, and tried to think of something. "Auntie 'Tana and Uncle Puck were playing." He said after a minute. Rachel laughed, and nodded. "They _play _a lot."

Eli seemed confused by this, but went back to watching the show. Rachel and Sam exchanged a glance, and laughed uncontrollably. Eli pouted up at them, and shook his head. "You guys are weird."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is coming soon! Review, review, review! Thanks to everyone so far who's been sticking with my irregular updates!**


	10. Big News

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 2,352 words**

* * *

Rachel and Santana sat together on the bathroom floor, not speaking. They stared silently at each other. When Santana's phone alarm went off, she hopped up, and practically stumbled her way to the sink. She picked up the stick, and glanced at it. Rachel stood up slowly, waiting to hear the verdict. "It's positive. Rach, I'm pregnant." Rachel beamed at her best friend, never having been so happy for her. "That's great, San!" Santana frowned. "But what if Puck isn't ready for a kid? I mean, we've mentioned it in passing, but we've never fully discussed it..." She stated. Rachel stepped forward and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "I'm absolutely positive that even if Puck isn't ready for children, he'll make himself ready for your sake. He loves you, and I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to learn he's having a child, even if he's not completely ready for it yet." She reassured the girl. "You're right. I think I'm going to call him, and tell him… Do you mind taking Eli out for a bit?" She asked. Rachel nodded. "Of course. In fact, I would've had to go soon anyway, it's Jesse's weekend for Eli." She hugged her best friend, and left the bathroom, to get her son ready to go see his dad. Once they were gone, Santana called Puck, and asked him to come over.

They sat down on the couch together, and Santana sighed. She was never one for subtlety, or beating around the bush. "Puck… I'm pregnant." She said nervously.

Once Eli was dropped off with Jesse, Rachel decided to stop by Sam's dorm, and hang around with him for a little bit. She didn't want to intrude on Puck and Santana's conversation. When she arrived at his dorm, she knocked and waited on him to answer.

Today was a study day for Sam. He had a huge final coming up that he needed to be ready for. He'd been studying all morning, and was currently taking a break when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anybody, but was happy to see his girlfriend standing there. He moved aside to let her in, and greeted her with a peck to the lips. "What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling. "I just thought I'd stop by, I just dropped Eli off with Jesse." Sam smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I was just studying, but I think it's time for a break." He chuckled.

Puck sat on the couch in his girlfriend's apartment. "You're… what?" He asked, a little confused. "Pregnant. Puck, I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." Puck raised his eyebrows, and didn't say anything. "I knew it! You're upset. You aren't ready! I can't-" Puck cut her off, by standing up, and putting his hands on her shoulders. "San, calm down. You're right, I'm not ready but, Santana wait. I'm not angry, and I'm not freaking out. I can handle it. We're going to be parents. I love you, okay? I love you, and we can do this." He assured her. Santana looked at him, and sighed. "Alright. So… We're pregnant. I'm having your baby… Puck we're going to be parents." She said, smiling. Puck pulled her into his embrace, and kissed the side of her head. "We sure are baby." He laughed, contently.

Rachel and Sam were cuddling together on the couch, beginning to drift off to sleep, when Rachel's phone rang. She groaned, and answered it. "San, how'd it go?" As the Latina explained, Rachel felt so happy for the girl. She and Puck were going to have a baby. The two girls finished up their conversation, and Rachel hung up, and smiled at Sam. "Santana's pregnant." She told him. "Really? Wow, that's awesome. Does Puck know yet?" He asked.

"She just told him, she said he's excited for the baby. I'm so happy for them, Sam." She smiled. Sam kissed her forehead, and held her tight.

A few days later, Santana and Rachel went together to pick Eli up from Jesse's, and they talked about the baby. "Puck's mother is going to flip when she finds out. I mean, the two of us always got along, but she's a very traditional jewish mom… She'll be angry that Puck and I are having a baby out of wedlock. But oh well. I mean, the woman loves me." She rolled her eyes, laughing. "When I got pregnant, my dads were disappointed, but they promised to support me no matter what, and that they did, indeed." Rachel chuckled. "So, how far along are you, anyway?" Rachel asked. "I actually don't know yet. I have a doctor's appointment this week, and Puck is coming with me. Trust me, you'll be the first to know." She promised. Rachel smiled, and they reached their destination.

Eli came running up to his mother, Jesse right behind him. "He's been asking for you all day." The man smiled, and watched Rachel with her son. "Did you guys have fun?" Rachel asked, kissing the little boy's forehead. "Mama, daddy took me to the park, and we saw a hobo!" He exclaimed. Rachel scrunched her nose. "That's… lovely, Eli… Why don't you go say hi to Aunty 'Tana, and I'll be there in a minute, alright?" Eli smiled, and ran to where Santana was standing a few feet away. "Before you freak out, no, he didn't touch the hobo, and yes he took a bath right after we got home." He promised. "I wasn't going to say anything, but thank you for the reassurance. I was going to say, that I think you're doing a fantastic job with him." She smiled. Jesse was really getting better. He wasn't being an ass anymore, and that made Rachel happy. "I appreciate you giving me the chance to be in his life, Rach. I love the kid." Rachel beamed. "I'm glad you want to be part of his life. Anyway, Santana and I must be going, but we'll meet back here next weekend." She promised.

When she made her way back to Santana and Eli, the little boy was mesmerized. "Mama, Aunty 'Tana is gonna have a baby! She said Puck is the daddy, and they're gonna be a little family!" Rachel laughed, and nodded. "That's right, honey." She said, ruffling his hair. "Mama?" He asked, looking up at her as they walked. "Yes, dear?" She responded. "Where do babies come from?" He asked. Rachel just looked over at her best friend, and stuttered.

Santana rolled her eyes at the girl's obvious inability to explain this to the boy. "Well, you see, when two people love each other very much, they make babies." Eli nodded. "So Mama and Daddy love each other? I thought Mama loved Sam? Why don't they have a baby?" Santana laughed. "Your mama and Jesse thought they loved each other a lot. But they're just friends now. And your Mama does love Sam, but I don't think she wants to have a baby with him… Not yet anyway. That's between your mama and Sam, honey. I'm sure they'll explain it to you when they're ready to." She smiled, knowing the boy was satisfied, and they continued their walk back to the apartment. "San, you're going to be a great mother." Rachel assured the girl. The Latina, just smiled, and put her hand on her belly, excited for her future.

Puck was working out when his phone rang. He recognized the caller ID immediately, and picked up. "Brittany, hey, I haven't heard from you in awhile! How's California?" The two chatted, and then Brittany shared her news. "I'm coming for a visit soon actually! I'm dying to see Santana, she told me about the baby news, congratulations! And I'm also dying to meet her new roommate. Rachel, was it? Santana has kept me up to date with just about everything, but I want to surprise her. She doesn't think I'm coming home for a few more weeks. I just need a ride from the airport, really." They worked out the plan, and it was set. In two days time, Puck would be picking the perky blonde up from the airport, and they'd go to Santana's to surprise her.

When she heard a knock on the door at an ungodly hour, Santana grumbled, climbing out of bed when she remembered Rachel was at Sam's with Eli, therefore unable to answer the door. She opened it to Puck's smiling face, and she shouted at him in Spanish. "San, San, calm down. I have a surprise for you, babe." He stepped aside, and revealed the blonde, causing Santana to shriek in excitement. "Britt! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be here in two weeks!" She hugged the girl tightly. Once they were inside, and Brittany had her stuff put away in Santana's room after much insistence that she stay there, and not a hotel. "I missed you, San! Oh gosh, California is amazing, I love it there."

The girls spent all morning catching up, and Puck made some lame excuse about not wanting to become a pussy from being around the girls.

When Rachel returned from Sam's dorm, Eli was sleeping in her arms. She went inside, and saw Santana on the couch with a blonde girl, whom she assumed was the famous Brittany. "San? I'm home." She said, not too loud, wanting Eli to stay asleep. He'd been up late. "Why's the little squirt asleep? It's like… noon." Rachel sighed. "Sam thought it was a good idea to watch a scary movie, and Eli couldn't sleep." She went into their room, and laid him down on the bed, kissing his forehead. When she came back out, she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, hello, I'm Rachel, you must be Brittany?" The blonde stood, and shook Rachel's hand. "That's me!"

Rachel and Brittany got along well, and that pleased Santana. The three girls decided they'd walk around New York for awhile, asking Puck to baby sit Eli. Anytime he needed to be looked after, Puck jumped to the opportunity. He always said it was good practice for when he would be a father.

"So, San, do you know what the baby is going to be?" Brittany asked, and Rachel perked up. Santana smiled widely. "Puck and I had the baby appointment a few days ago, Rach, I meant to tell you, but it slipped my mind when Britt showed up, anyway," she took a breath. "It's going to be a boy." She announced. "I'm three months, and I'm beyond excited." The girls were all giggly over baby talk for the rest of the day.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Jesse was there, talking to Puck. Rachel was a little bit confused. "Jesse? Hey… Why are you here? No offense or anything.. I just wasn't expecting you?"

Jesse explained that he had been going to auditions, and he finally got a part. Rachel was happy for him, though she couldn't shake the jealous feeling that he'd be getting successful before Rachel even got her foot in the door. She pushed the feeling aside for the time being however.

"…And it's a touring company, so we've got a few weeks of rehearsals, and then we leave for tour…" Jesse said, snapping Rachel to reality. "Tour? Wow, congratulations, Jesse." She said, happy for him. "Wait, what about Eli? He's not going to be able to see you while you're on tour." She frowned. "Rach, I just- this is a huge break for me. This could be the start of my career." Rachel was fuming. "What about your son, Jesse?! He just got to meet you, and he loves you so much, and you're just going to leave? Jesse, that is so selfish!" Jesse frowned.

"Rachel-" She cut him off, putting her hand up. "No, Rachel, listen please. I'm not going to be gone forever. It's just a few months. I'll be back here before you guys know it! You're being unreasonable, Rachel!"

That's where Rachel lost it. "I'm being unreasonable?! Why is it that you get to go off and live your dreams, and be successful, while I'm stuck raising a kid! How is that fair? I have dreams too! I have ambitions, and goals, and you're going off to live those dreams, while I raise a kid by myself!" She yelled. "You did it just fine for four years…." He said, instantly regretting it. "Get out! Just go! You're right. I did it fine by myself. Screw you, Jesse!" She shouted. He slammed the door on the way out.

Santana, Puck and Brittany all sat in the living room while Rachel and Jesse talked in the other room. When they started yelling, Eli got upset, and started crying. Santana held him close to her, and hugged him. "Aunty 'Tana, are they fighting about me?" He asked, having heard his name. "Mama's upset because daddy got a part in a show, and he has to go away for a little bit. She doesn't want daddy to miss you too much, that's all it is." She said, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

When Jesse stormed out, Eli went to go into the other room where his mother was, but Santana held him back. "Hey, sweetie, let me go talk to her first. Come talk to Brittany, she's a sweetie." Santana gave Puck a glance, and he nodded. "Hey guys, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

Santana knocked on the door, and Rachel muttered a 'come in'. "Santana, Jesse's leaving. He's going on tour for a show. How am I supposed to react to that?" She muttered. "Rach, if he can walk out of Eli's life again, he's the biggest dumbass I've ever met. Just give the asshole time to think about it." Rachel nodded. "Can you guys take care of Eli tonight? I need to go see Sam." Santana just nodded, and hugged the shorter girl. "Thank you." She said, grabbing a change of clothes, and a few other things she'd need.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for dealing with my lack of update! It's been so busy, but I'm having a huge writing spree, so I'm going to write as many chapters as I possibly can while I'm on a roll! I've got winter break coming up soon, so I should be able to get a few more chapters out. I've got some great plots for this fic, and I'm grateful to all of those who have stuck with it. I'd appreciate reviews, they're my muse. And I'll even take some plot ideas! Should Jesse go? Should he stay? How long should Britt stay? Let me know! Thanks so much, and enjoy!**


	11. Everything Happens for a Reason

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 1,636 words**

* * *

The rest of the day, Brittany, Puck and Santana took Eli all over. They wanted to cheer him up. "I don't like when Mama is sad." He said, frowning after they left the toy store. He'd gotten a new coloring book, and a few new superhero toys, thanks to Puck. "We don't like it when she's upset either, little dude." Puck told him, holding one of his hands. "Did Mama go to see Sammy?" He asked, curiously. "She sure did, bud. But she wanted us to tell you she loves you a lot, and tomorrow you're going to spend the entire day together. Just you and Mama, does that sound good?" Eli nodded excitedly. He was such a little mama's boy, it was adorable.

They met the girls, who decided to go shopping, and got a cab back to the apartment. They were barely out of the cab before Santana cried out in pain. Puck rushed to her side. "Babe? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Eli stood by Brittany, and watched wide eyed. "Fuck, babe… Talk to me!" Santana looked up at the man, her eyes filling with tears. "Hospital, now!" She shouted. "Britt, stay here with Eli, when Rachel gets back, she can bring him if she wants." Brittany nodded, and took the little boy's hand, and the bags. "Call me later!" She shouted to Puck, who nodded as they climbed back into the cab. She took the boy upstairs, and watched him for the night. He was a little fussy. "I miss my mama! I miss Uncle Puck and Aunty 'Tana! Aunty B, I want my mama!" He cried. Brittany didn't know what to do. "Come here, honey." She said, picking him up. He cried against her shoulder, and she just rubbed his back. "I'll call your mama, okay?"

Rachel was at Sam's for most of the day, ranting about how irresponsible it was for Jesse to just up and leave. Eventually, she sat down, and huffed, still angry. Sam was amazing, he just sat back and listened to her rant. He held her close to him, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry baby, but I think I'm going to stay out of this one. It's between you and Jesse." He said. Rachel nodded. "I understand." She leaned in, and pressed a kiss to his lips, always enjoying the feeling. She didn't want to pull away quite yet, so she deepened it. She hesitantly pulled away when her phone rang, and smiled lightly at Sam.

Rachel looked at the caller ID, and picked up immediately. "Brittany? What's going on? What do you mean? Santana and Puck?" Rachel listened in silence as Brittany explained what was going on, and let her talk to Eli for a few minutes. She promised to be home soon, and hung up. "Sam, something's wrong with Santana… I need to go pick up Eli, and head to the hospital… Do you want to come?" She asked, worry written all over her face. "Yeah, of course. I'm coming, let's go."

Rachel, Sam, Brittany and Eli finally made it to the hospital, finding a teary eyed Puck in the waiting room. "They won't let me in to see her. They said something about the baby, and I don't know what's going on." The man looked like a mess. Rachel stepped forward and hugged her friend. "Noah, it's going to be alright, Santana and the baby are going to be okay." She said, hoping it was true. They all waited, Rachel holding Eli in her lap, and Sam's arm draped around her shoulder, and Brittany comforting Puck.

They all waited for some good news. A nurse emerged. "Noah Puckerman?" Puck jumped up, and sprinted to the nurse. They talked in whispered tones, and Rachel wanted to know what was going on. The man's face went from upset, to relieved, to heartbreak.

After a few minutes, he returned the small group of friends. "She lost the baby." He choked out. "She had a miscarriage. Something about the baby not being able to grow right… The baby's gone." Puck was unable to say anything else. Rachel could feel tears filling her eyes, her heart breaking for her two closest friends, and the loss of their child. She grabbed Puck's hand, and squeezed it tightly, to show she was here for him. He looked empty, any light in his eyes gone.

When they finally let visitors in to see the girl, Puck requested to go in first, alone. They all agreed instantly.

Puck closed the door behind him, and looked at his girlfriend, laying in that bed, tears swimming in her eyes. It killed him to see her like that. "San-" He choked out. "I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. Puck nodded, and stayed on the far side of the room. "How're you feelin'?" He asked cautiously. "Like shit." She answered. The two were never ones for words, so he sat next to her on the bed, and held her hand while they cried. No words had to be said. After a while of this, Santana looked at Puck, and finally opened her mouth to speak. "What did we do wrong?" She asked. Puck looked at the ground and shook his head. "We didn't do anything wrong, baby. The baby just wasn't growing right, it was hurting him more than helping him to be in there."

Santana choked out another sob, and looked away from Puck. "This isn't fair. We were going to be a family. Me, you and our son." Santana closed her eyes and put her hand over her mouth. It literally destroyed Puck to see her like this. The woman he was completely in love with was practically dying, and he couldn't fix it. "Babe, look at me." She didn't turn her head, and Puck had to ask her a few times before she actually did. "Santana, we're going to get through this. It'll be hard, and I don't know how, but we're going to get through this. We've got a support system. We can do this, baby. As long as we stick together, we can handle this. We can get through anything. I love you, and so do all the other people out in the hall, waiting to see you." Santana nodded, and leaned over to kiss his lips softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Things were hard for the next few weeks, but slowly and surely, Santana was returning to normal. To make things easier on the woman, Rachel and Eli spent a lot of time out of the house. Rachel thought that if Eli wasn't around Santana too much, it would help a little bit.

Rachel dropped Eli off with Jesse for the final weekend before he left for his show tour. The two had finally talked about it, and he would still be going on his tour. They were working out times for skyping, because really, Eli loved hanging out with his dad. And Eli's happiness was all that mattered to Rachel. She kissed his head, and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you in two days, baby. Have fun with daddy," Eli smiled, and left with Jesse. "Jesse, wait," She said. "What's up, Rach?" He asked. "I-I'm sorry for freaking out on you. It's just that I've been so stressed out lately, and it's hard for me sometimes… Not being able to do the things I want to do, when I want to do them, because I got pregnant so young. But nonetheless, Congratulations on your role. You'll kick butt at it, I know it." She smiled, and walked away, not giving Jesse a chance to say anything else.

When the girl got home, Brittany was there, Santana sitting on the couch. They were watching some movie on tv, and Rachel greeted them both, joining them. Things were quiet. Not awkward, but a comfortable silence. None of them wanted to talk about their problems, so they stayed quiet. Santana got up eventually, and went into her room. It was something she did lately, she always said she needed alone time. They let her do this, because it made her feel better, and that was all they wanted. After awhile, Brittany announced she was going to visit her family. She would only be in town for a few more days, and hadn't gotten the chance to see them yet. Rachel waved, and went to Santana's room, knocking on the door. "Come in," She said.

Rachel took a seat next to the girl on her bed, and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "How're you holding up?" Santana shrugged. "I don't know how to move on from this. Rachel, it's killing me inside, that I lost my baby. I-I don't know how to cope. I want to cope." Rachel nodded, not knowing what to say. "We'll get through this together, okay? I'll always be here for you. I promise." Santana wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette and sobbed. All Rachel could do was nod, and hold her best friend.

Over the next few weeks, Santana was getting better. She was slowly returning to the attitude filled latina that they all loved and adored. "Auntie 'Tana?" Eli asked her one morning when Rachel was still sleeping. "What's up little buddy?" She responded, a smile on her face while she made breakfast. "Are you ever gonna have another baby?" Santana froze, and took a deep breath. "Maybe someday. But this baby got really sick while he was in my tummy, and it wasn't helping, so he had to stop growing. But maybe sometime down the road, I'll have another baby. But now, it's time for you to go sit down, so we can eat." She said, poking the little boy on the shoulder. Eli smiled, and got comfy at the table.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like this chapter? The next chapter will be a little longer, I promise~ I just wanted to get a filler in for everyone! I should have the next chapter up by next week, and everything will start coming together for everyone. I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but I have quite a few ideas left for it. Hopefully I can work them in. Review, please! It's what fuels my inspiration, knowing that people are reading and enjoying the work! **


	12. Life Goes On

**When Worlds Collide**

**Pairings: Pucktana and eventual Samchel, mentions of St. Berry.**

**Friendships: Puckleberry, Pezberry, Spuck and Samtana**

**Word Count: 1,239 words**

* * *

It was hard for the couple, but they had each other. Santana had decided to see a therapist about it. Rachel fully supported her friend's decision, and offered to take her. Santana hated the fact that she was going to be telling some stranger all of her problems, but she knew it was for the best. The therapist would know how to make her recover. Puck on the other hand took his sadness out with anger. He'd started boxing, and he'd even gotten into a fight at a bar with 'some douche who wouldn't shut his fucking mouth.' Puck's words. It was hard, but they were getting better.

Over the next few months, Santana started feeling a lot better. Puck too, for that matter. They decided that once they were ready again, they were going to try to have another kid. Not yet though. The wound was still too new. It helped them a lot that they had all their friends' support. Puck had been spending a lot of time with his family lately. It helped him a lot. Santana was just content with being around her friends. She hadn't even gotten to tell her parents she'd been pregnant before the miscarriage. It sucked, but there was no point in telling them now.

As the months went by for Sam, he finished fixing up his store, and was getting ready to open it. His favorite part about his store was that it was two stories. The top part was going to be his own personal loft. Sam's dream really did come true. He got to live in a comic book store, his own comic book store. The grand opening was coming up soon, and his family was coming out for it. This was great news for Sam, they'd finally get to meet Rachel. He, Puck, Santana and Rachel worked on making flyers to pass around for the opening.

The day of the opening was great for Sam. A lot of people had shown up, which he hadn't expected. His friends were all there of course, and while everyone wandered around, he found his parents, to introduce them to Rachel. "Mom, dad, this is Rachel, the girl I've been telling you about." His parents were delighted. "Rachel, these are my parents, Mary and George." Rachel shook both of their hands. "It's honestly a pleasure to meet you two. Sam has told me only great things about his childhood." Eli ran by, and tugged on his mother's shirt. "Mama, I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel smiled. "I'll take him," Sam offered. "Okay, thanks," Rachel smiled. "Is that your son?" Mary asked, a smile on her face. George excused himself to keep an eye on the twins.

Rachel nodded, watching Sam and Eli walk away. "That's nice, I've heard a bit about him, he's absolutely adorable, looks just like you as well." Rachel beamed. She was used to adults judging her for her son, because she was so young. "I honestly think he looks more like his father," She said, pointing Jesse out in the crowd.

"Oh, you're still close with the father of your son?" Rachel took a deep breath. "Well, yes. We're just friends, he's Eli's father, after all. Sam though, Sam is honestly a fantastic guy. I love being around him. I don't know what I'd do without him now." Rachel grinned. "You've definitely raised a fine young man." Now it was Mary's turn to beam. "I'm glad he found somebody. You're a very sweet girl, Rachel." The twins were starting to get a little rowdy, so Mary excused herself to help her husband sort everything out. Shortly, Eli and Sam came back from the bathroom. Rachel scooped the five year old up in her arms at his request, and he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "Mama, I'm tired, can we go?" He asked, yawning.

Rachel looked at Sam, and he nodded. "If you want, we can take him upstairs, and let him sleep there.. I've got the bed set up." Rachel nodded, and followed Sam upstairs. Eli clung to his mom however when she tried to lay him down. "Mama don't leave me." Rachel tried to put him down on the bed again. "Eli, please, mama needs to go back downstairs." Eli was about to throw a fit, she could feel it coming on. "Mama please!" He cried. Rachel looked at Sam, and he nodded. "It's fine, really. You've been helping out all day. Stay here with Eli, I'll go close up. It's almost closing time anyway." Sam kissed her forehead, and ruffled Eli's hair, and left. Rachel laid down with Eli, and started to rub his back soothingly. The little boy curled up to his mom's side, and closed his eyes.

"Did you have fun today, baby?" She asked quietly. Eli nodded. "I got to play with Stacy and Stevie. They said they're Sammy's brother and sister. They look almost the same, except Stacy is a girl and Stevie is a boy." Rachel laughed. "That's because they're fraternal twins, honey." She explained. "Do I have a twin?" He asked. Rachel shook her head. "No, sweetie. You're my only baby." Eli smiled at this, and hugged his mom tight. "I love you, mama." He said. Rachel held the boy tightly, and smiled. "I love you too, honey." Shortly after that, Eli fell asleep, and Rachel pulled the blanket over him.

Not too long after she got Eli sleeping, Sam came back upstairs, and sat next to Rachel on the bed. "He's out like a light." She said. Sam looked at the child, and smiled. "How well did you do today?" Rachel asked, excitedly. "We made a lot of money today, everything's starting off great so far." Sam shared, excited. "I'm so happy for you, Sam." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asked, looking at the little boy who was asleep soundly. Rachel nodded. "I don't want to wake Eli." Sam nodded. "I understand." He laid down next to the brunette, and hummed quietly in her ear until they both fell asleep.

Santana got Rachel's text that she was going to be staying at Sam's the night after the opening, and responded, reassuring Rachel she'd be fine. Puck came to the apartment, and they spent the night together, mostly staying silent. It was almost relaxing. They talked after a bit, and started making plans for their future. "And you, you're going to be a fucking superstar, babe." Santana laughed at this. "Let me guess, you're going to be a big music man, and I'll be your supermodel wife, that all the guys wanna get with." She smiled, and Puck laughed, nodding. "All the chicks are hitting on me, and all the dudes wanna get with you, but sadly, we're taken." He fantasized. "And you know what they'll really hate?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "What?" Puck pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it to a ring. "This. Santana Lopez, I love you, so much, and I've honestly never loved anyone else… Will you marry me?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face. Santana nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Puck chuckled, and took the ring out of the box, slipping it on to her finger. "So now we're the engaged couple." He said, kissing his fiancée, and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the hiatus! I've had the biggest chunk of writers block for this story. But here's the next chapter! Read and review! Do you like where the story is going? I've got a few more ideas for this story, and I really hope you guys like them! Enjoy! **


End file.
